Before this gets out of hand
by Artemis Darkshadow
Summary: "Andrew, please, talk to me, tell me what happened." A look at what might have happened if Matt had accompanied Steve when he went out looking for Andrew in the storm. Rated T mainly for language. Please Read and Review.
1. A second opinion

Steve's POV

Steve checked his watch, fidgeting anxiously. It had been twenty minutes since his nose had started to bleed. He was sure it had something to do with Andrew, but why had Matt not called him? If he had any credit he would have called Matt, but as it was Steve was forced to wait. He pulled out his phone. 3 messages from Matt. He opened the first one.

'_My nose is bleeding, Andrew?'_

'_Is ur nose bleeding?'_

'_Please text back, am worried about Drew'_

They had all arrived in the last few minutes. He weighed his phone in his hand, shifting around. If he knew where Casey lived then he would go and find him, because Matt had left with her last night but Steve had no idea where to start looking for her. He had considered trying to find Andrew himself but it would be better if they were both there.

"C'mon, c'mon." he muttered as the rain began to get heavier then… his phone began to ring. He answered on the second ring.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, dude what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think Andrew might have something to do with it, where are you?"

"I'm in the park by Andrew's house, I thought he might be there but…it was just his dad; Matt I think they had a fight or something…"

"Yeah, listen we need to find him. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Got it." Steve hit the end call button.

Matt landed beside him a few minutes later. He looked flustered, his face covered in blood from his nose.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" he asked as soon as his feet hit the ground. Steve could tell Matt was really worried.

"No, but I think I might be able to find him…"

Eventually they did find Andrew. He was in the eye of the oncoming storm. There were thunderclouds brewing around him, cracking with lightning but he just sat there, with his camera. He was crying.

"Hey, Andrew!" yelled Steve.

"What are you doing up here it's not safe?"

"Just leave me alone Steve!" yelled Andrew, back at him, his voice strained with tears but brimming with anger.

"Andrew!" called Matt

"Andrew, what's going on?"

"Both of you get away from me!" Andrew yelled over the thunder.

"How the hell did you find me?" Steve raised his palms, Andrew was clearly really shaken up.

"Listen, just come down with us. We can talk this out and then we ca- shit! Your dad beat the shit out of you didn't he?"

Andrew's face turned thunderous. His temper was boiling over the edge. Matt tried again.

"Listen, Andrew it's not safe up here, we need to land, now." His tone was calm but he couldn't quite hide the fear that was bubbling up from his gut.

"Just get the hell away from me!" yelled Andrew.

"You two weren't my friends before any of this, why the fuck are you acting like you care now?"

"Because we _do_ care. Drew, you're stronger than this. Pl-"

But he didn't need to say any more, Andrew had sagged where he sat. He looked at Matt, a defeated expression hanging over his face.


	2. Exploring the situation

"Andrew?" Andrew raised his head, his tear stained face pale in the flashes of lightning. He took a deep breath, which caught in his chest and became a helpless sob. Steve moved slowly towards Andrew, reaching out his hand.

"Get off me!" he snapped. Steve moved back a little, motioning with his hands.

"Come on, dude" said Matt

"We need to get out of here, it's too dangerous." Andrew nodded slowly and the three of them began to descend, sinking through the cloud layer, careful to avoid any electrical disturbances in case one of them got frazzled. They touched down in an alleyway in a barely inhabited part of town. The second they landed, Andrew virtually collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily and sobbing.

Matt walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He was stiff for a moment but then relaxed, shaking. After a few seconds, Andrew pulled away. He picked up the camera and snapped it shut before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Andrew, what happened?" asked Steve, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Was it your dad? What did he do to you?"

Andrew shook his head. Steve knew it was a difficult thing to talk about, shit it must be painful.

"Andrew?" Matt's face was a picture of concern

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?" Andrew shook his head.

"No, I need to see my mum, and dad will get shit crazy."

"But won't he be mad if you go home?" asked Steve.

"He'll probably be off his face. I want to see mum, I think she's getting worse."

"Well, should we come with you?" Andrew bit his lip then nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

Andrew's POV

They pulled up in Matt's car at about half an hour later. They stopped at Matt's house to wash the blood off their faces. He could still feel himself shaking. He didn't know what would have happened if the others hadn't come to find him.

Andrew couldn't help but feel scared; he had no idea what exactly his dad was going to do.

"You alright?" asked Steve from the back seat.

"It's going to be ok Andrew." Said Matt, jerking up the handbrake and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Andrew nodded and got out of the car. He waited for the others to join him then twisted the door handle. It was locked. That was good, his dad wasn't there. He bent down and rummaged around in the flower bed; this wasn't the first time his father had locked him out of the house. He felt the key and, curling his fingers around it, straightened up, shoving it into the lock.

The door swung open, the corridor was dark, that was really weird, his mother was there, his father never normally turned off the lights.

"Mum?" Andrew called, flicking the light on.

"Andrew?" his mother's voice came from her bedroom. They walked into her room; she was sat up in her bed. As she saw them a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, hello Matt, and you must be Steve."

"Hello Mrs. Detmer."  
"Hi Aunt Karen."

"Mum, what's going on, where's dad?" Mrs. Detmer shook her head.

"I don't know. He went out a few hours ago. Oh my God, Andrew, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Mrs. Detmer opened her mouth to say something else but then closed it. She looked exhausted. Steve raised a hand. Her eyes began to close. "What the hell are you doing?" Andrew made to grab Steve's arm but Steve stopped him.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping." He said.

The door slammed. A stab of fear pierced hit Andrew in the gut.

"Andrew, where the hell are you, you little shit!" Andrew felt himself start to shake again. He braced himself. His father stormed into the room.

"Who the fuck are they?" he pointed at Matt and Steve. Andrew opened his mouth to answer, but his throat was completely dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"Steve Montgomery," Said Steve.

"Andrew's friend."

"Andrew doesn't have any friends" he nodded at Matt

"and you?" Matt faltered

"Um, Matt Garetty, your nephew." Andrew's father simply grunted at him. Suddenly, he grabbed Andrew by the shirt and pulled him forwards, out of the room. He hauled Andrew into the lounge and slammed him into the wall.


	3. A temporary solution

Wow! Slightly overwhelmed by all the favourites and alerts, thanks guys XD this is my first fanfic. Please please please please please review, doesn't have to be compliments or whatever, could just be to tell me what could be better or say how you want it to go perhaps? Thanks

* * *

Suddenly, he grabbed Andrew by the shirt and pulled him forwards, out of the room. He hauled Andrew into the lounge and slammed him into the wall.

The others sprinted towards the room and Matt raised his hand to move something, but Andrew shook his head slightly, imploring him not to do anything they couldn't explain off afterwards. Richard brought Andrew back and slammed him into the wall again, his head hitting the stone. Tears filled his eyes and he wanted to swear, or cry out; but that would give his father the satisfaction he wanted.

"You little shit!" his father spat.

"Hey!" shouted Matt from behind him.

"Leave him alone!"

Still gripping his son by the collar, Richard spun round to face Matt. He advanced towards him.

_Matt's POV_

He stank of alcohol and stale sweat. He was gripping the front of Andrew's shirt and advanced on Matt. Matt was a little taller than him but the stench was so overwhelming that he took a step back.

"You wanna tell me what to do in my house Garetty? You think that you can tell me what to do with my own son." He twisted the material in Andrew's shirt tighter. Andrew's face was becoming more scared. Any anger he'd felt earlier had gone.

"Put him down." said Matt, keeping his voice level and even and not breaking eye contact. Richard let go of Andrew's shirt and shoved him forwards; he stumbled forwards, towards Steve who was watching Matt.

Richard moved his hand towards Matt but stopped halfway, as if blocked by an invisible barrier. He struggled for a minute, trying to force his way through, then let his arm drop.

"Drew, get something to sleep in, you're staying at mine." said Matt over his shoulder.

Andrew stood for a minute, breathing heavily, and then left the room. He came back a few minutes later, his rucksack slung over his shoulder. Without taking their eyes off of Richard, the three left the room and walked out of the front door.

Andrew leant against the car, looking at his trainers.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Steve.

"We asked," said Matt "we all asked, my parents, me, Andrew, we could have helped." He sighed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be lecturing you, not now, c'mon, let's go."

He opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat, Andrew sitting next to him. They drove in silence for the twenty minute journey. They parked outside Matt's house.

"Matt," said Andrew, before they got to the door. "don't tell your mum…about Dad." Matt nodded.

"Sure."


	4. A secondary problem

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry about such a long wait. We had a choir tour and exams and stuff :S Sorry this is only short but I'm posting the next one soon- promise ;) Just realized that I haven't done this yet but I don't own Chronicle or any of the characters that are copy write to it although I think it's really flipping awesome :D**

* * *

_Andrew's POV_

"Hey Detmer, why do you bring that piece of shit to school everyday? You look like a freakin' pedo filming everything." Wayne sneered, shoving Andrew into the lockers and smacking his head into the wall.

"You a paedophile, Detmer? Hey?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be filming you would I?"

"What d'you say?" Wayne slammed Andrew's head into the wall again.

"If I were a paedophile then I wouldn't be filming you, idiot."

Wayne released Andrew, letting him drop to the floor. There was a residue of blood left against the metal.

"Say that again." He breathed into Andrew's face "say that again and see if I don't break your jaw, Detmer."

Andrew looked up at him and Wayne saw something else in his face. There was darkness in his eyes, a stormy darkness that looked ready to rip his apart. Not that he was scared of Andrew Detmer, he was just no one.

"Not if I break yours first."

Andrew flung his arms forwards, feeling the familiar surge of power course through him, flinging Wayne off his feet and sending him skidding across the floor.

"What the hell? What the hell did you just do?" yelled Wayne. There was no one around now; the bell had rung about five minutes ago so they had all gone to lessons. Andrew cricked his knuckles.

"I've been taking your crap for a long time, Wayne; and I'm tired of it. I'm stronger than you now. You can't bully me anymore." He moved his arm in an upwards arc, lifting the other boy off the ground and suspending him in mid air. He held him there for a minute then brought him crashing down into the floor again. He was now vaguely aware of a small trickle of blood running down his face but he didn't care, he was pumped up now. He raised Wayne off he floor again and brought him closer.

"No one likes being treated like shit. Maybe you should think about how they might respond before you do it."

The flow of blood down his face was getting thicker and he had no doubt that Matt and Steve would come and find out why pretty soon. He needed to be quick.

He threw Wayne backwards into the wall, hard, and then let him slump down, unsure of whether or not he was unconscious or not but, again, he didn't care. Andrew hunkered down beside the boy who had tormented him for year and said quietly."Treating other people like shit doesn't make you better than them; it just makes them feel bad."

He then stood up, brushed himself off and walked away down the corridor. As he did he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he reached into it and fished it out. There was a text from Matt. Andrew dismissed it. He could explain that away later.

* * *

**Ok, I did write another version of that that was a lot more…intense, as in blood and stuff but I sort of scared **_**myself**_** with that and decided to change it I'm going to have to start asking for at least five reviews before I post again, sorry but I so need to give myself a reason for sitting at my computer all day :D Bye guys, Arty ;)**


	5. Further speculation and family rejection

**I am so so so so SO sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I'm not going to lie: I completely forgot amongst everything going on- it's been absolutely hectic. Please don't throw me into a pit of fire. I hope this amends things a little.**

_Matt's POV_

Matt was worried- really worried. Andrew had gone quiet and reclusive and barely talked to him and Steve at school at all. They were in some of the same lessons but whenever Matt tried to start a conversation Andrew would either give him as little response as possible or ignore him completely. Even when he tried to corner him he still managed to get away. Matt couldn't work it out. What was wrong with him? They didn't even go flying after school anymore. Well Matt and Steve did. But Andrew was never there.

Also, there was still that unexplained business of what had happened a few weeks ago, when Matt's nose started to bleed during English. That was when Andrew had started ignoring him. And he still had no explanation.

It was all so confusing- Andrew in general was just confusing. Matt looked up at his ceiling and sighed, examining to long, thin crack that ran through the paintwork. He hoped that Andrew hadn't done or wasn't doing something stupid.

Checking his phone he saw a text from Steve.

_**Think something's wrong with Andrew**_

Matt rolled his eyes.

'_Oh well done Sherlock Steve'_ he thought; even the voice in his head was exasperated. He hit the redial button and Steve answered on the third ring.

"Hey, what's up?" came Steve's voice in a falsely cheery tone.

"I got your text. I agree with you."

"About Andrew?"

"No about the picture you sent me of the cat, yes I mean Andrew." Matt's voice came out a lot harsher than he intended it to. The lack of sleep he'd had worrying about his cousin came through clearly.

"Alright, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, well something happened today."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what it is, I just know something happened. We've gotta talk to Andrew. Is he at your house?"

"No, he only comes back when it's absolutely necessary to stop my mum calling the police. I don't know where he's gone."

Matt heard Steve swear down the phone then suddenly remembered something. "Do you think you can find him like you did last time?"

"I don't know, man, he was pretty messed up then."

"Please just try."

_Andrew's POV_

Andrew hated to cry. Crying was an outward sign of weakness.

_People do not cry because they are weak; they cry because they have been strong for too long._

He'd heard that once, but he couldn't remember where. It didn't make sense to him. He didn't feel strong now. He'd felt strong before, when he'd smashed Wayne against the floor, when they'd been flying, hell, even when he'd shunted that car into the lake he'd felt stronger than he did right now.

He sat on the roof of a skyscraper, covered in blood that wasn't his own, unsure of how it had happened. The burst of anger had exploded out of him and clouded his vision fiery red. He had become unsure of who he was attacking. Originally he had gone for that drunk bastard behind him- just aiming to make him fall and shut the hell up- but then everything had gone blurry, someone was screaming and then he heard police sirens outside. Andrew had grabbed the medication, panicked and ran, taking off behind the chemists and flying low until he was far enough away. His flight path had been jagged and he had practically crashed to the floor of the roof.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, receiving a call, most likely from Matt. Andrew felt anger flare up inside him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?! Pulling his phone from his pocket, he considered throwing it away from him but changed his mind and answered the call instead.

"Andrew?" Matt's voice was almost frantic. Presumably he'd seen the news. Andrew said nothing in response.

"Andrew?"

Still he said nothing.

"Andrew, please, talk to me, tell me what happened."

"Stop calling me." Said Andrew coldly, letting nothing- especially not tears- enter his voice. "Stop acting like you give a damn and stay away from me, Matt." He closed the top of the phone and weighed it in his hand. Then he tossed it, using his telekinesis to add force, watching it spin over buildings and out of sight. That wouldn't completely solve the problem but it was good enough for him.

**Not-so-interesting fact: I wrote this while listening to the War of the Worlds. **

**Now, I'm not sure how much longer this is going to be- I'm imagining not an overly long time. I promise never to wait that long to update again. Please review- you'll get a virtual cookie :0) Arty. **


End file.
